A Frozen Tale A Fairy Tail FanFic
by TheStoryTeller92
Summary: After a long time, Fairy Tail has been reunited once more. But a great danger threatens not only their home but all the land of Fiore too. In order to protect theirselves and the town and its people, Makarov ( their Master) decided to form a team. But the past will haunt the members of the Guild. What will happen when an old friend comes back? A freind that everyone hates.
1. Chapter 1

**FAIRY TAIL ~ A FROZEN TALE**

 ** _( A Fairy Tail Fanfic )_**

 **A/N:** **( I must admit I have a bad habbit... My mind makes all these stories. Whenever I watch an anime or a movie, it's like my brain starts creating a story imidiately, a story that I wanna start writing. But I can't. There are so many stories, so many fanfictions that I wanna create and I can't decide which one should I start writing. And then when I have my story and I have written it and I'm ready to publish it...then it happens! A new story pops up in my mind and I think it will be greater that the one I was supposed to publish. So I delete everything and start all over again. It's frustrating sometimes. That is exactly what happened with my story : Howl's Moving Castle: A cursed Heart. But this story...is something different. You see Fairy Tail was the first anime that I've ever watched. It was the start for me. I fell in love with the characters, I fell in love with the story, so I wanted to create a beautiful tale. And not even a single idea came to my mind. I had nothing! And then, one day out of no where, I started writing. I created something that I** ** _really_** **liked. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I'm not gonna delete it this time I promise. I hope you like this journey that I created. I hope you like it and please I wanna hear your opinion. If you like the story favorite it and let me read your opinion! So Chapter 1. Ikuzo! ( Let's Go! ) )**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. I only own Nora/ Frostie.**

 **NOTE: This story is written only by me and it exists only here. If you see this story updated by someone else it is plagiarism!**

 **A FROZEN TALE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **A VERY LONG LONG TIME AGO**

It started with fire.

No one had the time to realize what exactly happened. It was quiet. It was a very beautiful and calm atmosphere. Really enjoyable. Everyone in the Guild were having the time of their lives. Some were singing, others were laughing. Food, drinks, laughs. Pure happiness.

That is why no one understood what happened, or _how_ it happened in the first place. All those faces filled with joy changed in a matter of seconds.

There was an explosion...

In a matter of seconds enormous flames were swallowing the entire building. The thick smoke that the fire caused had created a huge fog. No one was able to see anything. They couldn't see the destroyed building, they couldn't see the people who were hurt in it, their own friends. They didn't have the time to do anything. To react, to prepare themselves, nothing at all.

At first, it felt like a dark aura had infiltraded into their souls. Frozen air cirlcled their bodies out of no where.

And then...

It happened.

The big explosion threw back everyone in the building, it literally tossed them in the air. They were supposed to be burnt alive, but no... It wasn't that kind of fire. The sound that the explosion made sure caused a great damage to their ears, they were bleeding. But the fire didn't burn them. No matter how huge the flames looked in their eyes, they weren't hot at all. They didn't feel heat coming from them. Only cold! Though the explosion had left serious injuries on their bodies. The flames might not had been hot like lava but they could melt their skin and even the bones from within.

That was a _dark_ magic. A magic no one could control, especially fire wizards. Even tough fire was the speciality of their skills, this one...couldn't be defeated by those kind of wizards.

Burning ice! That was the name of that magic, well...one part of it to be percise.

The flag of the Guild that once floated proudly was now covered with ice, frozen to every inch and the sign on it...destroyed!

Fairy Tail was done for! Propably it was the _first_ time that this Guild was so helpless. Maybe because it wasn't just a simple attack. But a betrayal from inside their own home.

Now you see...

Fairy Tail was a Guild for warriors of magic. People with unique skills and magic running through their blood existed in that plae. There, in the land of Fiore, in a town named Magnolia, it got build from a very goung lass who had only love and innocence in her heart. That lass existed for so many years as a spirit, gathering mages from all around the world, united them and making them part of her family, giving them a home. A home inside of Fairy Tail.

There were many Guilds, not just Fairy Tail. But Fairy Tail was the most powerful.

Mages and the people in the Guild were helping common humans, people who hadn't got any magic power at all, pure mortlas, with jobs that couldn't handle on their own. They protected the town and its people and they were getting paid for their hard work at acomplishing peoples tasks.

Fairy Tail wasn't just a simple Guild. Appart from being the strongest and nosiest of them all... they were different. They were comrades but above all they were real family. That Guild was their home, their own kind of shelter. No one dared to insult them. And whoever had the guts to do it, wouldn't get away with it so easyly. It was truly an outsanding mage Guild.

They shared an unbreakable bond. Till then...

That is why that night they faces a totall defeat. They were so unprepared for what was coming upon then. It was a nightmare. Appart the flames, the destroyed walls, the sock that the explosion gave them, they faces something even more awful. A few of their comrades got killed in front of their eyes. They heard their screams, they saw their lives fading away. The blood literally splattered upon their faces.

Nothing could be done.

" N- atsu..." a young woman with long scarlett straight hair, crawled with difficulty next to her comrade, a cherry blossom haired boy who was facing the ground. Shou coughed two times and breathed once, trying to let clean air fill her lungs but all she acomplished was bringing more smoke into her system.

" Cant you do anything?" she coughed again harder this time and let her body fell on the ground exausted. Natsu, who was a fire mage, moved his head negatively and with one eye half opened looked ta his comrade.

" I- I'm so-rry E-rza..." he spoke with difficulty. " These f-lames... I can't even eat th- them. They are freezing me from inside when I do!" he tried to explain but the effort was too risky. He truly tried stopping them, swallowed even a few which was a bad idea. That move freezed all of his organs. That made him cough and spit a lot of blood out of his system.

" It's- all u- up to him now!" he finally said and fainted losing all of his concious.

" Oi!... Oi Natsu!" Erza spoke his name loudly but she didn't receive any response at all. She crawled even closer to him, taking his cold hand into hers and then layed right next to him. She breathed heavily and her eyes were locked on the half destroyed building.

" Help us...Gray!" she prayed, letting one tear roll down her cheek and then passing out herself.

Gray, was the name Erza called! Gray was one of their comrades. One of the top mages in the Guild. He was an ice mage. He could freeze everything and also build anything with his ice. That was why those two were putting their faith and hope upon him. They thought that perhaps he.. he being the ice mage he was, against that dark magic, that burning ice...might had the chance. He might could had been the winner.

Little did they know...

Gray was awfully injured. He couldn't do much. But it wasn't this... He had given up from the minute the explosion happened. He could recognize that freezing air, that ice...everywhere! He knew who attacked them.

He was kneeling in front of the destroyed door of the Guild. Head down, serious injuries, broozes and burnt skin were pretyy visual. He was looking at his silver cross. The only piece of clothing/ jeawlery he never took off. It was a very important thing for him, that is why he had given it to a very important person once. But now the cross was back to his hands. He raised his head facing _her_. The figure in front of him had a blank look on her eyes. So emotionless. She was watching him rembling out of anger and sadness. It was a view that amused her. He held back his tears. Those, she couldn't see! The figure turned around and walked away from him and stepped out of the building. Once outside, it took only a snap of her fingers to bring down the sign of their Guild. The sign landed in front of Gray's eyes being totall destroyed. That moment he realized how badly they were defeated. But the only thing he could do was asking himself and just keep wondering... _why_?!

That was the first and last time Fairy Tail got defeated. The Guild's members after that night they promised to their selves that no matter how bad the situation would be, how bad they would be hurt or injured, that no matter if they would be one breath away from dying... they would keep fighting till their home friends and family would be safe at the very end!

 **PRESENT TIME**

It was a nice morning. A very beautiful one. The sun was burning birghtly, the sea was calm. It was such a perfect weather bringing optimism to everyone. Especially to Lucy.

Lucy was a young lady at the age of twenty, with straight golden hair and with a special ability that was passed to her by her mother. Lucy Heartifilia was a Celestial Spirit mage. She had twelve golden keys of the Zodiac and each one of them belonged to a spirit very dear to her. With these keys she could summon whoever spirit she wanted.

Lucy had been a Fairy Tail mage for so long now and she just couldn't stop staring at the mark upon her right hand. A pink mark, the symbol of the Guild. She didn't know why she was feeling so emotional at the moment, but she understood that she had been through so many things with these people, it was only natural for her to feel that way. So many adventures, so many memories. They had been departed a while ago. Their master close the Guild, making them go their separate ways. Until now. They were all united, all back together like old times. It felt like it never happened.

But it did.

Lucy couldn't forget the pain she felt back then. Her best friend, her comrade, basicaly the most important person in her life, had left her behind. He wanted to find some answers, to seek new adventures, to get more powerful. But that didn't change the fact the he left her behind. Lucy was heartbroken because she knew that without him she would lonely. Alone!

That was what happened back then, but now those feelings were long forgotten, like it was onlu just a bad dream.

She didn't realize it at the moment but her lips had formed a very cute curvy line, a sign of a happy smile. She was so happy that they were all back together, she felt completed again. Because Lucy belonged there. That was why she ran away from home a long time ago. She didn't want to be a princess or follow the steps of the royal family. She loved the adventure, the adrenaline...Fairy Tail! Her favourite Guild! Who could have told her back then, when she made her first move to the outside world as a Celestial Spirit mage, that she would end up being part of the most powerful team of _that_ specific Guild!

Lucy couldn't stop smilling. As a result she draw someone's attention.

" Lucy- san. Why are you smilling?" a cute girly voice was heard from behind snapping the golden haired lady out of her thoughts. Her eyes left the pink symbol upon her hand and looked behind her facing Juvia.

Juvia believe it or not, she was an _enemy_ of the Guild at first. She was a beautiful lady with unique blue hair, who was a water mage. Her body literally could become one with the sea. Back then she had cause a great trouble to the members, she was a threat. However she got defeated in the end. You could call it... _power of love_ , someone could say! She actually fell in love with someone of the Guild's members, the one who defeated her to be percise. That guy brought out the best version of her, he had woken up something inside her that sweetened her black heart., resulting her entrance in the Guild and a mark on her skin. That girl now had everything she ever wanted. A home, a family and someone to care and fight for.

Lucy smiled even widely. She couldn't describe her joy of seeing her again.

" Oh it's nothing..." she giggled silly. " Huh... Juvia, is everything alright?" Lucy frowned as she noticed that her friend looked troubled. Juvia hesitated for a minute to ask but she took a deep breath and decided to go on with it.

" Lucy- san, I was wondering... Do you know where Gray- sama is?" she asked shyly. Her face turned all red to the mention of his name. Lucy smirked amused. The memory of Juvia's reaction when she first saw Gray and Lucy side by side came to her mind and she was ready to burst out in laughter. She hold it though. Juvia called her back then a _love rival_.

She was so jealous of her. That girl had a major crush on Gray, something that made her look adorable. Well...in a way!

" Im sorry Juvia, I'm afraid I haven't seen him all day. But maybe Natsu might know." she said and Juvia's disappointed face turned and looked at Natsu hoping he knew the answer to her question.

" What thing?" he mumbled a bit drowsy. He looked very uninterested to the whole conversation.

" Do you know where Gray is?" Lucy asked simply, something that made Juvia blush a bit more. She admired how comforable Lucy could be around Gray. Juvia could never have that because Gray meant so much more to her that just a simple friend.

" Gray huh... Nahh sorry I haven't seen him." he replied with a sleepy voice.

" Oi! Don't fall asleep!" Lucy yelled annoyed.

" It's alright! Thank you guys anyway." Juvia said sadly and made a move to walk away.

" Oh wait! I think I know where he might be." Natsu snapped out of his sleepy thoughts, leaving drools covering the wooden table. Juvia's face brightened up with hope and joy.

" He may be at his ''thining place''.

Juvia narrowed her eyebrows.

 _'' Gray's-sama thinking place?''._ Juvia thought. How could she not know that a place like that eisted? She knew almost everything about him as creepy as it sounded. How could she miss something like that?

" What is this?" Lucy asked. Juvia felt a bit relieved that she wasn't the only one who didnt know about it.

Natsu was ready to tell them all about it, but he got interrupted.

A loud noise echoed through the entire building and the huge iron gate of the Guild got wide opened. Warm sunlight entered blinding everyone. They all got silent as they were trying to understand what was happening. Not even a whisper got heard.

Figures started to appear behind the sunlights, like shadows. Ten strong and well- build men dressed all in white and black uniforms with a white cape hanging from behind and a tiny short man, like a dwarf standing in the middle of them entered inside the building.

Makarov was his name and he was the Master of Fairy Tail. Short and small in the eyes but he was a ''giant'' in his heart. He was very powerful and loved his ''brats'', that's how he called them, with all his heart. They were his family. The most important thing he ever had.

 _'' What kind of buisness Master could have with the counsil?'_ ' Erza asked herself silently from inside.

The counsil!

What adventures had they passed with them too. The last thing Lucy remembered was that Fairy Tail's team was trying to protect the former members of the counsil who had retired, because people of an enemy Guild called Tartaros, were trying to eliminate all of them. Those people were demons from Zeref's book. They were his creations. As for Zeref...he was an unspeakable man of that time. He was darkness in a shape of human. It was like all the evil in the world had found a human vessel to hide itself in it. Everything he touched turned to ash, wherever he went brought mysery and death. That is why he wanted to destroy himself. Zeref wanted to die. To end the madness. But he couldn't do it by himself. That is why he created those demons. But things, unfortunately for him, turned out differently than what he wanted.

Fairy Tail tried their best to save all the former members but for some was already to late. However, they defeated Tartaros winning the battle.

The land of Fiore was uncontrolled. You see, counsil's members were the strongest and most powerful wizards of all the Guilds. They took the most important decisions, they were keeping the balance between mortal and mages. But after that incident there was no counsil.

Now though it seemed that the counsil had been reformed with new members. Something that might had brought peace to everyone's minds.

" The counsil here...What could have happened?" Lucy wondered out loud.

" Brats!" Makarov said loudly taking everyone by surprise. " Gather around." he ordered in a calmer tone.

All the members obbeyed his orders hesitatingly.

The short man stood up upon the wooden bar so he could be visible to everyone. They were ready to face a smile from him. To see that white long moustache going up. But instead they faced his serious features. Serious eyes and a straight lip line.

Makarov wanted to stay calm. He felt weird. Watching his ''kids'' standing in front of them brought shivers to his body. He formed small fists his his tiny hands, trying to control his nerves.

How could he tell something like that to them?...

Things were not good. Danger was coming. Danger that they hadn't faced before. All forces were needed, even the forbiden once to fight what was coming upon them. He needed to tell them that, he had to make them understand. But... bringing that person inside this Guild, makng them cooperate with each other... how could he even speak those words? What reaction would that news cause? What harm would that do to them?

He spaced out for a bit. He was so unsure, but he didn't got a choice. It was a do or die situation.

" Something is coming!" the first words he said got everyone's attention. All the faces turned serious and very determined to listen.

" Something really dangerous. Unfortunately we don't know exactly what yet. But we have informations that it will be bigger than what we have ever faced before. We need to be prepared. That is why I was told to gather around my best team, my best warriors!". Makarov continued. They were all speachless. Their minds were making crazy scenarios of what kind of danger could that be. Natsu, Erza, Juvia and Lucy looked at each other a smirk on their faces, knowing that they were the best team Makarov mentioned. They had faced great danger vefore and they defeated it. That time they were sure that it would be the same no matter how tough it would be.

" You know who you are..." he continued. "...but as unfortuante as it will sound... You- are _not_ enough!" Makarov said and he lowered his head. He didn't want to see the offended faces of his warriors. No one said anything. They all were waiting him to finish and then they would make their complains. What did he mean they were not enough? They were his best warrios, the strongest mage team that eisted in Magnolia!

" You see kids...In darkest times we need desperate measures. Light and good can't be enough sometimes. And-" he breathed heavily gathering all the courage he had. " And a neccesery evil is needed. A neccesary evil that you must cooperate with it!"

 _'' A neccesery evil? Could he mean an enemy?''_ Lucy though afraid of hearing the answer to her question.

" A neccesery evil? What is this?" Natsu couldn't hold his mouth shot any longer.

" Stop it, Natsu!" Erza warned him. But he didn't listen to her.

" Yo know what we can do, you know what we are capable of. I'll kick everyones asses- OUCH!" He couldn't finish his sentence. Erza's fist landed at the op of Natsu's head hitting it slightly but still hurting him.

" I said stop it! Let Master finish!" Erza was the calmest of all. She was wise, she knew how to control her temper and she never doubted their Master. If Makarov said they weren't enough, then she was sure they weren't.

 _'' The complains started from now...''_ Makarov though and cold sweat started rolling down from his forehead.

" Two more people will team up with you. That's the decision tha I took!" Makarov said determined. It was time. He had to do it, he had to fight the strength to tell them. " One of them is an ally. Jellal!"

 _'' JELLAL?''_ Erza thought losing control of her temper. Her cheeks turned red to the mention of his name and her heart started beating fast.

A blue short haired man walked passed the counsil members and appeared in front of everyone. His eyes fell upon Erza who lowered her head emidiately blushing even more. It was so obvious to all that those two had a little bit of romance going on, but none of them was admitting it.

Jellal was a tall strong guy with a scar upon his right eye. He had a very troubled childhood just like Erza. Those two went back. He actually was an enemy of the Guild once. But things had changed so much since them. Natsu was the one who hd defeated him and then he was the one who stood up for him, yelling out loud that he was their friend/comrade!

" Gramps...why didn't you say so?" Natsu felt so relieved. He welcomed Jellal with a wide smile upon his face.

Makarov however...couldn't smile. He couldn't, he just couldn't say it.

Erza realized that something was wrong with their Master, but she waited.

Who was the second person?

" There is one more person that will join our team." everyone went silent for once more.

He paused. He could feel her presence waiting outside. How could he let her enter that Guild again, facing everyone? How could he do something like that to them?

" That person...used to be the strongest mage all over Fiore! The most powerful inside the-...insde out Guild!" he lowered his head once more.

" Master?" Erza asked with a trembling voice. She had starting suspecting what he meant.

" So it's like Jellal. A friend?" Natsu said. Makarov looked at him. Natsu's eyes looked deeply into his eyes, searching his soul. Makarov couldn't face him or anyone else. He lowered his head.

Natsu's heart starting beating fast.

 _'' He wouldn't...''_ he thought!

" I'm sorry kids..." he whispered trying to hold back his tears. " I'm sorry, she is just... _Neccesery_!" he raised his head facing Natsu. He was so ashamed, he didn't want to see the scene that would follow.

The iron door opened once more making a screechy sound. The counsil members moved aside leaving space in the middle.

Chains been drugged by someone upon the marbled floor. A bairfoot girl appeared. She was chained up entirely. Both of her hands and her feet, but on her hands didn't have common handcufs, but a metal equipment that covered her palm and fingers fully. She wore rugs instead of clothes, though in a closer look it was just a white torn cloth in a shape of a dress.

Wounds all over her feet and arms were pretty visible. She hadn't bathed for days. The dirt was covering her entire face and body. She had dark brown hair. Dirty and messy, a bit of wavy too. Not short but not too long either. They were stiffed on two little cute bans upon her head, leaving only two clumps of hair fall on the right and left side of her pretty but dirty angelical face.

Such beauty that all the dirt in the world couldn't hide it. Filthy and smelly but that face, that appearance of hers was magnificent. A deadly beauty!

" Missed me?..." she smirked evily. That sweet melodical voice echoed loud and clear in the enormous room. Her beautiful brown eyes locked with Natsu's. She just wanted to see the disgus on his face and that amused her more.

Lucy looked around her. She didn't recognize that girl but it seemed that everyone else did. Especially Natsu and Erza. Erza was very shocked but Natsu...Natsu reacted differently. All the veins in his body were now visible. He squized his teeth out of anger and his chest was going up and down rapidly.

He lowered his head. His whole body was shaching out of anger.

" What is this?" he asked with a very calm voice. " Master...is this a joke? You can't be serious!" Natsu hissed.

" Natsu please try to understand... You know her pow-"

" SCREW THAT!" Natsu snapped, losing all control. He turned his head over Makarov ignoring everyone in the room.

" DON'T YOU GIVE ME THIS CRAP! HOW COULD YOU LET SOMEONE LIKE HER EVEN STEP INSIDE THE GUILD AGAIN? HOW COULD YOU...DON'T YOU REMEMBER THE CRIES OF YOUR CHILDREN...MASTER?" Natsu screamed his guts out furiously. Makarov lowered his head once more. He couldn't face him, he couldn't face anyone.

No one talked. No one tried to stop him, or prevent that reaction of Natsu. How could they blame him? He said what all the others hadn't got the courage to say.

Lucy, Juvia and Gajeel, who was an iron dragon slayer, were new members. They didn't know the past that existed with this girl. This was the first time they ever saw her so it was very hard to understand what was going on.

Teared up faces, hatred in the eyes were pretty clear in everyone.

" I do..." Natsu continued! His tone was much calmer. " I remember everything. Every cry...every scream. We trusted her! WE – TRUSTED – HER! And all se did was betray us like we were nothing! Give me all the evil in the world and I will cooperate with it. But not with this traitor!"

" A traitor?..." the mysterious girl that had caused this madness and everyone seemed to hate spoke raising her eyebrows. She giggled in amusement. " I'm not sure I should be called like that. I should had been one of you to be a traitor but truth is... Darling...I never was one of you in the first place!" she smirked darkly bringing chills to everyones bodies. One more piece in their hearts got broken. She really knew how to hurt people.

" Shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UUUP!" Natsu screamed in madness. His fingers were holding his hair. Fire started rising from his fists. " You were family...You were family FROSTIE!" He screamed his lungs out!

The girl was standing there. The attack was ready to happen. She smiled waiting for the deadly hit.

" ENOUGH!" Makarov yelled. The enormous building juddered from the strong tone of his voice. Natsu stopped the attack and the fire went away. His eyes were burning with hatred.

" You think you are the only one who is hurting?" Makarov said and with one move he landed in front of him. " I was there, I saw my children dying and I was anable of doing anything! I can feel your pain. But this is not about us anymore! This land is full of families and people who can't protect themselves. So many dreams and hopes and inoccent lives will be lost if we don't do something! This is the land that you protect Natsu. Will you continue wip like a baby or stand up and fight like the true Fairy Tail mage you are?" The tears were ready to escape his eyes as he was watching his beloved ''son'' torturing himself, crying out of anger. But he kept them. He was the Master of the Guild! They needed to believe in something and he would be the light of their hope!

Natsu nodded. He didn't know how he could manage to fight side by side with a person like her. But he had faith in his Master. He was in pain too. He tried to calm down. But he was in so much pain, it was terrible.

But Fiore needed him. Fiore needed Fairy Tail.

" Oh come on...It will be fun!" the girl, that Natsu called Frostie, teased. Her laugh had a mocking sound it irritated everyone.

" You..." but...her laughter stopped sharply. That raspy cold manly voice that called her froze her in her place. She felt marmarized. It was like her lungs didn't got any air left to let out. She felt like chocking. She followed the voice.

It was him...

How long had it been since the last time she had seen his face?

She couldn't even remember the last time their eyes met, or what were the last words they exchanged. Of course she knew he would had been there, but she was no prepared to see him. She was prepared about every little thing, appart from _that_!

" Gra-" she made an effort to speak his name.

" Ice- Make...LANCE!" Gray, that strong handsome black haired ice mage gave the order for his attack. Ice magic escaped his hands and flew towards the petrified girl.

" Gray NO!" Makarov yelled but it was too late.

She could dug...She could avoid it. But she didn't do anything. She didn't move a mascle, she didn't even blink. She was just waiting the attack to hit her. Hit her hard.

Gray's deadly magic was ready to strike upon her, but it was stopped. In fact it was vaporized. A bright light stopped it from going any further. Frostie widened her eyes in surprise. But she didn't feel releaved.

Jellal narrowed his eyes and looked at Gray. He was the one who had stopped the attack.

" She is your ally now...Deal with it!" he said strictly. Those were the only words he said since he entered the Guild. He wasn't willing to let him speak any further or do any movement against that girl.

" Gray..." Natsu said with head facing the ground. Gray looked at him with eyes burning like fire.

" She will stay in our cages!" his comrade said with a calm voice. Gray's muscles softened. He had listened everything. As he saw Natsu accepting that, he knew couldn't do otherwise. They didn't had a choice. After all it was their Master's decission.

Jellal moved aside from the girl the moment he saw Gray calming down.

"Alright...Take her to her cell!" Makarov ordered. Jella took the chains into his palms and pulled them softly making her move.

The girl walked passing through the members forming on her lips a very amused and whicked smile. But her eyes never locked with Gray's.

 **IN THE DUNGEONS**

The iron bars closed in front of her. The chains were still upon her hands and feet.

Oh...

How she wished to feel a cold freezing breeze right now. To feel the chilly wind stinging her cheeks.

She smiled...

The steps she heard was a clear proof that someone was coming close to her. They echoed in the large dark room and suddenly they stopped. She knew it was him...

" I was wondering when you'd come... Took you long enough!" she said with a cheeky voice turning her head twoards the iron bars. Outside of the cell there was a dark figure standing, studying her from head to toes with a blank look. She stood up and walked towards the iron door. She threw her body upon the cold bars. They felt so pleasantly cold upon her skin, after all cold was never a problem to her.

" What do you want Gray?" she asked with a raspy voice looking deeply into his eyes.

His expression changed from an uninterested to a troubled one.

" I can't stand watching you behind these bars..." the ice wizard said with sympathy. Frostie looked at him in disbelief. "... And not being able to squize your neck with my bare hands till you turn blue and _beg_ me... for a gasp of air!" he hissed with anger. His eyes turned dark looking at her with hatred.

" Oh that's what you meant! Too bad for you! We're allies now. Remember Gray? Like old times..."

" We will _NEVER_...go back to the old days!" he said loud and clear with a mad look in his eyes. The whole dungeon trembled under his voice, but the girl didn't even blink. The only thing he managed to do with his aggressive movement was to freeze the iron bars before him.

" Don't get too comfortable...Frostie. When this is all over... I swear...I really do swear. I Will Kill You!" he meant every word!

" Can't wait!" the girl winked at him. Gray left the room quickly before he would do something he would regret.

She was left alone once again.

Finally!

She could let it go...

The smirk disappeared and a tear rolled down from her eyes, falling on the ground.

 **( This is it! The first chapter. I will mention once more that English is not my native language so forgive any grammar and vocabulary mistakes. Also, I haven't read the manga, I have only watched the anime. It has nothing to do with the new season that started. So...I hope you guys like it, I really would love to hear your opinion. Comment letting me know what you think, favourite it if you like it and stay with me to see more! )**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Natsu bashed his fist hardly upon the wooden table breaking it in half. Not even one single scratch was upon his hand after the hit.

Everything was quiet around him. There were no whispers, no sobs...nothing at all. He couldn't even hear them breathing.

All the mages in the Guild had dissolved. Some making their way back to their dorms, others to their own homes. They weren't mentally prepared to deal with something like that at the moment and besides their own Master had given them the order to do so. Something that a certain group of people didn't follow.

Natsu bashed his fist one more time in anger, but this time it was more controlled. Nothing broke. Erza sighed frustrated.

" Damn it all! What is that old man thinking?" he yelled in anger. His chest was going up and down. Lucy had never seen Natsu in such an emotional state before. It frightened her in a way. He was always overeacting for every little thing. But this time, she could notice the emotional wreck that he was.

" Calm down!" Erza warned her comrade. But Natsu couldn't hear her. Not at a time like this. How could he calm himself after something like that?

She was standing right in front of him, she had the _nerve_ to look at him in his eyes without even a sign of guilt in them. Their _own_ Master wanted him to cooperate with her, like nothing ever happened. What was coming upon them that he had to deal with such an ubserd situation?

" Calm down? How can I calm down Erza?" he asked her, looking at the scarlett haired girl with wide eyes.

Erza closed her eyes and took one deep breath.

" Natsu, we all know how you feel but-" Natsu though was not ready yet to let her speak, to let her wisdom reach his ears.

" Damn that Frostie! Did you see her? How could she stand right there and look at us in the eyes?" he was very upset. However, his words reached everyone's ears. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Gajeel and Happy, - who was a blue talking cat and Natsu's most loyal friend -, were gathered around him. Those who knew they could sympathize with him, those who didn't, the only thing they could do was create more questions in their heads.

How could they disagree with him? The three of them remembered that night. They still remembered the taste of blood in their mouths, the painful screams in their ears.

They couldn't say a word to comfort him. To be honest, they didn't want to. They didn't want comfort. The only thing they wanted was to stop this madness. To toss that _traitor_ out of their home. Even Erza, who was a calm spirit and a person who was thinking logicaly every time, couldn't handle that situation. So many negative emotions. She was just wondering how would this ''team'' work with a person like _her_?

However, a weak calm voice interrupted her thoughts. Everyone's eyes turned upon the golden haired girl who was looking at them with such puzzlement in her eyes.

Juvia and Gajeel had the exact same look.

" I get the feeling that I may be the only one who doesn't know what is happening..." Lucy said. Juvia and Gajeel raised their hands admitting that they didn't had a clue either.

" You guys seem to know this girl pretty well and not in a nice way... Who is she?" she asked with all the courage. Even though she didn't had a clue about the whole situation, she could understand that this was a very delicate subject. But Natsu's reaction caused the curiosity inside her to grow even more. She wanted to know why he hated that girl so bad.

Natsu, Erza and Gray looked at each other. Erza lowered her head and closed her eyes. She took one big breath and after she released it, she began to narrate with a soft voice filled with a little bit of sadness.

" Her name is Frostie..." she paused for a moment. Erza raised her head and locked her look with Lucy's. " And she is propably the most powerful mage I've ever met..."

…...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _The storm was unbelievable dangerous. Thunders were falling from the sky making the night look like day. Rain was overflowing the streets and the fog was so thick you could see nothing at all._

 _It was a very dark night. The nature was making her outburst. Every street in the whole city of Fiore was desolated._

 _The wind was very strong and cold. All the people in the land had taken shelter inside their homes waiting for the storm to pass._

 _The huge wooden door of the Guild protected Fairy Tail's mages too. Makarov had sealed it with a strong spell, keeping the freezing wind outside of the building. All the members were isnide, drinking, laughing and partying once more. Storm outside and a warm place on the inside with all the family united, felt like heaven. They were having the time of their lives for once more._

 _Suddenly..._

 _There was a weak knock on the wooden door. Weak but it could still be heard._

 _Everything went quiet. The music stopped, so were the laughters and the noise._

 _Makarov unsealed the door, opening it. Two little figures appeared in front of his eyes. There were two little kids kneeling in front of the door, hugging at each other, trying to keep theirselves warm. One was a boy and the other one, the youngest one, was a little girl covered in a small blue velvet blanket. The young lad had wrapped his arms around the little girl's body. His body was trembling. His cheeks and nose had turned red and numb because of the freezing cold._

" _S- Sa...San...Sanctuary!" the young boy begged with difficulty._

 _Makarov didn't hesitate a second. He brought those young children inside emidiately and sealed the door behind them. He leaded them in front of the fire place and told Erza to prepare some hot chocolate for them. Also he went to search all by himself some new clothes to give them to wear, so that they could let their own ones to dry._

 _The ten year old scarlett girl placed the silver tray upon the wooden table. She gave her warmest smile but it seemed both the girl and the boy ingored her. The boy was trying to dry the young girl's hair._

 _For some strange reason she felt a weird vibe coming from the girl. She couldn't even see her face. Erza sat down at the same table with them but on the opposite side. She could notice that none of them were ready to talk. But she wanted to meet them. Erza decided to give them their time. She took her own time studying them._

 _The boy was a bit taller than the girl, maybe two or three years older than the girl too. He had short dark brown hair, messy from the wind and rain. He had calm features but a serious look in his eyes. He seemed so protective towards the young girl. The boy continued ignoring Erza._

" _My name is Erza!" she said lively with a cute wide smile. The boy continued drying the little girl's hair. But that lively tone of Erza's caught his attention and even a glance from him. " Welcome to Fairy Tail!" she continued giving them a warm welcome. But she didn't got any response not even a look._

 _Disappointed she lowered her head._

 _The boy stopped for a second to glance her. She seemed really sad. He took a minute to realize what was happening. Hot chocolate on the table along with new clean dry clothes, a warm place and a nice atmosphere. Food was being preparing for them. He could rest in peace that his little sister wouldn't starve to death._

 _Those people gave them shelter._

" _Tomas..." he spoke, thinking inside his head that he should act a little more friendly towards that girl. Besides, she seemed harmless._

 _Erza raised her head in suprise but also in excitement. She smiled big. She didn't say anything at all, she was just keeping them company in silence._

" _OUCH!" the little girl cried in pain._

" _You know...they will never dry if you continue wiping them with this wet blanket." Erza noted giggling. She stood up from her place, taking the clean dry towel in hand and walked over to the two kids._

" _Here, let me help you..." she said but her movement was cut off taking her by surprise. The boy had circled the young girl's body with his arms protecting her and looked at Erza suspiciously._

 _Erza realized at the momemnt that she didn't had a clue what those two kids might had been trhough. She should be more careful with her actions._

" _Don't worry...I'm not gonna hurt her!" she reassured Tomas looking deep into his eyes._

 _The boy loosened his hug and let Erza take care of the girl's hair._

 _Erza took carefuly the towel in her hands and started wiping the long soft brown girl's hair._

 _There was a long uncomfortable pasue between those two._

" _What is your name?..." Erza asked kidnly. It took a few minutes before the girl raised her head._

 _Erza saw for the first time the girl's face. She was so beautiful, so innocent. But she could notice the terror upon her face, but most of all...those eyes._

 _Icy Frost...was the colour. The rarest colour she had ever seen. Though it lasted only for a few seconds. After the girl faced Erza's warm and kind look, the icy frost colour disappeared along with the terror on her face. Her eyes turned into their natural colour. Dark brown._

" _Nora..." she said._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

…...

Erza opened her eyes snapping herself out of that old small memory.

" They were orphans." she began to explain. " It turned out that a thunder had stroke upon their house. It burned it to the ground, turning it to ash. Their parents couldn't escape the destruction. They didn't make it."

Lucy covered her mouth in shock. She was dumbfounded and she couldn't wait to hear more of the story. It seemed that this girl named Frostie had a very sad past.

" I was the first one to meet them. At first, I didn't know that the incident had taken place a few hours ago after they arrived." Erza continued. " I couldn't understand why they were so unreachable, but I didn't care. We took them in, healed their wounds, gave them food, water and a warm place to sleep. Long before everyone realized they had become part of our family. And it wasn't too long till the boy got the symbol of the Guild!".

" Wait... So- Did the boy had powers?" Juvia asked shyly. She couldn't control it, she couldn't handle herself or her body's reaction at the moment. Her heart was pounding so fast from standing next to Gray. She wished she could share those feelings with him, but it was definetely not the time for something like that.

Something looked very different upon him since that mysterious girl arrived. He was not in peace. He looked very nervous, very angry, very...sad.

" And powerful ones too." Gray answered with a smirk looking at her in the eyes. The memories of the past were invading into his mind making him feel a little bit nostalgic and Juvia could notice that in his eyes.

Gray smiled.

" Tomas was a strong wizard..." he said. " His little sister though...wasn't like us at all. She didn't belong in the Guild, she was nothing more than a common human. There was no magic running in her veins." Gray said squizing his teeth. Juvia noticed him forming fists with his hands. He was struggling to say something.

" But no matter what..." he hissed. " She was family!" Gray said tightening his chin.

…...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Why is she here Tomas?" Gray asked annoyed his dear friend. His eyes were locked with a girly figure who danced silly, playing with the river's water in front of her._

 _The sixteen, dark brown haired boy smiled wide._

" _She doesn't like staying at home." Tomas simply answered. Gray rolled his eyes. He understood that this girl was his sister, bt she was in so much danger out there. She was clumsy and fragile and she couldn't even protect herself. Plus...she was a cry baby and that annoyed Gray, a lot!._

" _Tomas! This is not a family trip. We're here to work. It's just danger-"_

" _Look around you Gray!" Tomas said cutting him off. Gray studied the place that they were sitting._

 _They were standing upon an enormous plain. Floweres had been bloomed around them. Crystal clean sky, not even a sign of a breeze and there was a small river right in front of them floating. No sighn of civilization either. Only them and the nature._

" _She will never see places like that if I keep her locked inside the building." Tomas pierced his eyes into Gray's. The half naked wizard put away his annoyance for a second and opened his ears to listen to his dear friend._

" _She feels bad you know...about not having powers. She feels useless, unwelcomed sometimes." Tomas raised his head looking at the beautiful sky, letting his body relaxed and enjoying the warmth that the sun gave._

" _I don't want to take away her opportunity to explore the world, live the adventure. Besides, I wanna show to her, that no matter what she is, mage or not..." Tomas took away his look from the sky and looked at his friend with a sweet smile._

" _She will always be faimly!" he said. Gray smiled at him. Those words pierced into his heart making him feel a little emotional. He glanced at the girl. She was enjoying the sun, the beauty of that place. He knew that Tomas was right and made a decision inside him. Mage or not...he would help that girl see every part of the world!_

… _..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

That sweet old memory felt like a movie inside his head. Gray opened his eyes, forcing himself into the reality. His heart was in so much pain.

" She was such a cry baby..." he whishpered, but everyone could hear what he said. " So weak, so powerless." he hissed with anger.

Juvia had that awful knot inside her stomach. She had realized that _her_ Gray-sama and that girl had a backround story, perhaps a little bit different from the other members. A story with a certain connection. Of course that was only a thought, a theory that her mind had created and that was because Juvia felt a little bit...jealous. The thought of an another girl making Gray feel such strong emotions, made her blood boil out of anger.

" Well, to be honest..." she started saying with cheeks fully blushed. " She didn't seem that powerful with those chains wrapped around her body." Juvia said mockingly. Jealousy had taken control over her mind and she felt the need to make that girl seem underestimated in Gray's eyes. A plan that failed.

" Those chains were for _our_ protection Juvia!" Erza noted with her calm voice, taking the lead narrating the story. Juvia widened her eyes.

" What do you mean?" Lucy asked. Erza sighed.

" She was mortal...because her emotions weren't strong enough to creat the magic." she tried her best to explain but it seemed that she had confused them even more.

" What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy questioned.

" Magic is not something that you are born with, necceserily." Natsu took the lead. He had calmed down. It was his turn to tell the tale. " Sometimes it is all about emotions. There are people that very deep inside them exists great power. But to unleash that power, they have to have strong emotions. Energy that will activate that power, that kind of magic. Frostie was one of those kind of people. But her emotions were weak, so that power never got unleashed-"

" Well, until it did!" Gray added. Natsu nodded agreeing with what he said.

" How?" Gajeel, the iron dragon slayer asked.

All of them got quiet. No one had the strength to talk even further. But the story had to continue. Their friends needed to know the truth.

" There was an incident... that activated every emotion isnide her."

...

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _" Ouch!" Gray cried. The sixteen year old girl gigled in amusement in front of him._

 _" Oh come on...It's just a scratch!" the beautiful girl teased him. She was taking care of a wound upon his hand. Not a serious one, but it had to be wrapped into a bandage._

 _" I could've died you know!" Gray said with a serious tone trying to make her understand that it was a serious injury._

 _The girl smirked._

 _" No you wouldn't! Because my brother was there to save you!" she winked at him with those big beautiful dark brown eyes. Gray smirked. He knew she was right. Her brother and he were comrades, they had formed their own team and they always had each other's back._

 _" Speaking of which... Where is my brother?" she asked kindly, being totally focused in taking care of his wound._

 _" I think in the Forest with Celia." he replied. He noticed a small smile upon her lips._

 _" Do you think he will propose to her?" she asked with an excitment. Gray smirked._

 _" I think in his mind he already has!" he said. They both laughed, knowing how shy Tomas could be around girls. Even with Celia. His girlfriend for about four years. Everyone in the Guild knew that he wanted to marry her, but he was so shy to ask._

 _" Is it done?" Gray asked as he realized that her soft hands had left his._

 _" Not yet!" She said and she took his hands inside hers. She looked tathim in the eyes playfully. Gray's heart started pounding a bit faster than before. He hated that pleasant feeling that was creating inside him every time he faced her eyes._

 _" My mother always said that a kiss could make the pain go away for a moment." she said sweetly. Her lips touched the top of Gray's hand placing a soft kiss upon it._

 _" Better?" she asked with cheeks slightly turned red. Gray was in a much more embarassed place. His eyes were burning him and he was blushing so bad. However, he nodded in agrrement, trying to avoid eye contact with her. Tomas was not the only one who was shy around girls._

 _That sweet moment between them didn't had the time to escalate, unfortunately. Suddenly, the huge wooden door opened hurriedly. A loud scream echoed inside the building._

 _The freezing wind entered, bringing chills to everyone's bodies._

 _" Ambush!" someone yelled. In front of the door, a girly figure appeared. Straight golden hair, blue eyes and a thin fragile body. One of the mages in the Guild._

 _" Celia!" Toma's sister, Nora, said in surpise and ran next to her. The golden haired girl was laying on the marbled cold floor, unable to move. Her cries could be heard in every corner of the building. Her whole body was covered with blood._

 _" What happened?" Gray asked shocked just like the others. He didn't got any response._

 _Nora was studying her. Her chest was going up and down. Her friend was badly wounded and she didn't know what to do._

 _" Celia calm down!" she swallowed deeply and tried to calm herself. " I need to take care of your wound, you are bleeding badly." Nora said to her and made an effort to help her stand on her feet. But the girl didn't had the power or the will to stand up. She was just kneeling in front of her drowning in her tears._

 _" No, no... It's not my blood!" she screamed. Nora froze. It felt like her lungs couldn't be filled with more air. She couldn't breath. Celia was supposed to be in the forest with her brother. But where was he?_

 _" Who's blood is it?" Nora asked sharply holding her breath. Her heart was pounding like crazy._

 _The girl raised her head. Her gorgeous blue eyes were swollen from the tears. Her nose was red, her lips were trembling._

 _She closed her eyes in pain letting more tears escape._

 _" There was an ambush...in the forest." she started saying along with her sobs. Nora was petrified, along with Gray and all the other members of the Guild. The girl grabed Nora's blouze squizing it inside her cold, painted with blood, hand._

 _" He told me to run..." she continued crying. Nora widened her eyes. Cold sweat began running down her forehead. " I told him that I don't want to...but he was yelling. He told me to bring back ups... I...I...I'm so sorry Nora!" the girl faced the petrified girl._

 _Nora's eyes had turned red from pushing herself to not let the tears escape._

 _" Where is Tomas, Celia?" Nora asked with a sharp raspy voice. The girl looked at her still crying._

 _" I'm so sorry..." Celia cried._

 _Nora raised her head upset looking at the opened door. Her eyes traveled outside to the snowy streets._

 _" Tomas..." she whispered in terror and before she realized she was running outside the Guild and towards the forest._

 _The voices calling her name couldn't reach her ears._

 _..._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

" What happened after that?" Lucy asked being totall absorbed in the story, like she was living it by herself.

" No one followed her..." Natsu said. Their attention turned upon him. " We yelled and screamed her name but...no one followed her. By the time we reached the forest it was too late." the memories were so painful to them. Lucy could notice that.

" We found Tomas, but Nora was no where around. We lost Tomas that day and we thought that Nora was gone too. But Master didn't want to give up. He sent everyone out there looking for her, for five days straight, but there was no trace of her. Until, one night there was a knock on the door." Erza continued.

" I was the one to open the door..." Gray took the lead. " I saw her stepping inside the Guild and I couldn't recognize her. Frosty air was circling her entire body, like a shield. Her hair had changed to a strange colour, white and blue. But what shocked me the most was her eyes. I looked at them...they were icy frost. But the look that she gave me...I knew it was her. She seemed terrified... _"Help me"_ she said." Gray snapped out of those memories. He tried to push back those pictures.

" Toma's death had awakened her strong emotions. Sad ones, but strong! That awful incident had unleashed her hidden power. She learned how to control it with our help and her heart after a long time had healed. But Nora wasn't the same girl anymore. She changed her name from Nora to Frostie and she never spoke about Tomas again." Erza paused. She took a minute to breath. She never imagined that she would had told that story again. It was a chapter in her life that she wanted to delete, but it seemed it was impossible.

" That's all very well, but nothing of what you said explains your hate towards her." Gajeel pointed out. Lucy and Juvia agreed.

The whole story that they told them, made them feel sympathized with her. She was a wounded girl and nothing more. Why did they hate her so much?

" That is because they're not strong enough to tell the whole story, honey!" that sweet raspy mysterious voice brought shivers to everyone's bodies. Gray turned his head slowly towards her and looked at her with eyes burning fire.

" What on the earth are _you_ doing out of your cell?" he hissed behind his teeth. He didn't got any response. Only a playful smirk that pissed him even more. She ignored him and moved towards Lucy. Frostie's face was now inches away from Lucy's. Lucy swallowed deeply. There was a dark aura coming from this girl, it frightened her.

" Let me tell you what happened." Frostie began to say. " _I betrayed them_! I burned their Guild down to ash and froze every corner. I killed their comrades with my bare hands." she said with no sighn of guilt in her eyes. Natsu, Erza and Gray were an emotional wreck. They wanted to destroy her. But the memories of that night invaded into their heads and hurt their wounded soul even more.

" Darkness is so cunning. The power that it can give you, can be so addicted." Frostie continued. " I got addicted! The power that I've been given was unspeakable. I destroyed an entire Guild with a snap of my fingers." She paused for a moment and studied her hand. " Imagine what I could do with my whole hand."

Lucy wasn't even blinking. She was so intimidate by this girl. That calm wicked voice of hers invaded into her soul, terrorizing her.

 _'' Not a sign of guilt in her eyes, indeed...''_ Lucy thought.

" So much power...I just had to unleash it somewhere. Fairy Tail just happened to be the closest thing I ever had, so..." she srugged in dispassion, with a smirk.

" They were your family..." Lucy said with a weak voice. The words escaped her mouth without realizing it.

" And that's what brought them down! I'm not immortal dear..." Frostie replied to her wickedly.

Gray had lowered his head. He knew what was coming upon him. He wanted to rip his ears out. He was facing her back.

" You could've done it..." Frostie said with a quiet voice. She turned around facing Gray's figure. The half naked wizard avoided eye contact with her. He was staring at the marbled floor, trying to control his temper.

" You could've stopped me Gray..." She said and brought her face inches away from Gray's. " Why didn't you?" she whispered.

" Enough!" Juvia's loud voice took everyone by surprise. " You caused him enough pain already. Leave him alone!" she ordered angryly.

" I don't like when people interrupt me when I'm telling a story!" Frostie said and with one move she had jumped behind Juvia's back. In seconds Frostie's chains had circled Juvia's neck. She squized and pulled till Juvia's eyes started turning red. The water mage was chocking. She couldn't breath.

Natsu stood up ready to attack. Erza screamed at him and grabbed him from the shoulders stopping him from attacking. There was a huge panic in the room. Nothng could be done. They couldn't hurt her, it was their Master's order.

" Frostie Stop!" Erza yelled, but the girl didn't hear her. She was squizing even more.

Till then...

No one understood exactly what happened, or how it happened. It was really fast. But the most shocked of them all was Frostie.

She was laying down on the marble floor. Blood was running down from her neck. There was a deep fresh open wound upon it. It was burning her. If the hit was more powerful, her neck would had been completely torn appart.

She didn't see it coming... The only thing she heard was his name.

" Gray-sama..." Juvia said surprised. Her eyes were glowing out of excitment. Had her prince came for her rescue? But Gray didn't notice her. He didn't run next to her, helping her to stand at her feet. He was standing steel, with his bare chest going up and down rapidly. There was a dark look in his eyes and he was staring at the imobaliazed girl who layed on the ground.

The drops of blood were falling unstopably staining the white marbles floor.

Her heart gave her the courage to stand on her feet. In minutes her shocked expression had faded away. She didn't want him to see how surprised she was. A smirk got drawn upon her lips.

" Well done!" Frostie said having Gray facing her back. Gray didn't say a word. His breath was heavy.

The girl turned around facing him. The moment Gray took a glance upon her neck, his heart started beating fast and a knot had created inside his stomach. All the right side of her neck was painted with pure red blood. It was a pretty deep cut.

" I guess I'm not the only one who breaks her promises..." she said calmly and without even a sign of whickedness in her voice. Her dark brown eyes pierced into Gray's soul, making him lower his look. Frostie turned her face over to Lucy. The Celestial mage got surprised and stood petrified in her seat having her eyes locked with the troublemaker.

" Now you know the whole story..." Frostie said with a raspy tired voice. " My job is done here!" she said making her exit.

" Where are you going?" Erza asked frustrated.

" Back to my cell!" Frostie replied and left without glancing back.

 **AT THE DUNGEONS CORRIDOR**

She drugged her chains upon the stone cold floor. The annoying sound couldn't reach her ears. The pain the wound gave her didn't mind her at all. The pain in her soul was worser than that.

However, she could feel it. She could even smell her blood.

" That was quite a show!" a manly voice stopped her. Her feet stopped moving and a sweet smile got drawn on her face.

" Whould you like me to bow?" she mocked. Her eyes travelled upon a dark figure who was hiding in the shadows, right next to her.

" That's a pretty deep cut!" the mysterious figure noted. Frostie nodded in agreement.

" Yeah it is..." she paused, remembering that moment again. _He hit her...he really did hit her..._

" Thank you for not interfering!" she told him kindly. The mysterious figure shrugged.

" I just did what I've been told!"

Frostie gave him a goodbye smile and continued walking.

" Why are you doing this?" the figure asked, coming out of the shadows. His tone seemed nervous and little bit upset.

" 'Cause it's _so_ easy...to make someone hate you!" The girl said closing her eyes, trying to remove the awful pain she felt in her soul.

" There's no need for you to do that anymore. It's torture!"

" It's what they need-"

" No...I'm sure if you explain to them they will sure-"

" No!" her loud voice echoed in the whole corridor. She turned around and moved closer to _him_.

The mysterious figure had revealed itself in the light. There was a tall man with blue hair and a red scar on his right eye.

" No explanations... What done it's been done, there is no going back. Trust me, it's for the best. A lot of promises had been broken on the way...Don't break ours...Jellal!" she said looking at him with a pleading look.

" I would never!" he reassured her.

Frostie smiled at him sweetly. Her eyes thanked him and then she turned around walking away from him.

 _'' You are a strong girl...Nora!''_ Jellal thought as he was facing her figure walking away from him.

 **GRAY'S ROOM**

Juvia was walking very hesitatingly towards Gray's room. That incident that took place earlier had upset her a lot. She still remembered how she was safocating. If it hadn't been _him_...

But she never had the chance to thank him. As long as Frostie had left the room, Gray had disappeared.

So now she was walking straight to his room, with cheeks red as fire and a heart pounding fast.

Juvia reached the door, but she didn't knock. The loud sounds that was coming from inside stopped her. Thankfully the door was half opened, so she sneeked a peek.

 _He was punching the wall..._

Juvia widened her eyes in terror in that picture. Gray was hitting the wall with all his strength. He was half naked and the sweat was rolling down from his entire body.

 _ **(I was never one of you...)**_

 _ **( You could've stopped me Gray, Why didn't you?)**_

 _ **( She was family...)**_

 _ **( I betrayed them...)**_

Every phrase that she said was piercing through his head, resulting another punch on a wall. His head was hurting.

 _ **( I'm not the only one who breaks her promises...)**_

He hit the wall one more time, releasing a little bit of his ice magic and leaving a huge hole upon it.

 _He screamed..._

Gray sat down with his back resting on the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't forget that scene that he created.

He didn't mean to... He didn't mean to hurt her... No matter how badly her words hurt him, no matter if her presence disgusted him, he didn't mean to cut her skin with his magic.

It was a promise, the only promise that he didn't want to break. No matter how things had turned out, he didn't want to cause any harm upon her. At the time he didn't think of any of that. She was messing with his head and he just lost control, releasing a powerful magic that could've killed her if he hadn't missed on purpose.

He looked at his hand. He remembered that surprised hurt look that she gave to him.

" Damn it!" he hissed in pain lowering his head and hiding it between his arms.

Juvia was facing the whole scene. She could see the blood upon his hand very clearly. It was the hand he had hit the girl earlier. He was feeling guilty for that. Juvia knew that. But she didn't understand why. Gray was supposed to hate that girl, not feeling sad because he harmed her, especially after what she did to them.

Juvia was boiling out of jealousy and anger. He hated how that girl made _her_ Gray- sama feel this way.

But what she hated the most was that question that had been created inside her...

What conection had Gray with this girl?...

 **( Hello guys! Chapter two is done and uploaded! Thank you so much for sticking with me and following this adventure. As you see a lot of mysteries are happening. What is coming upon them? What is the reason behind Frostie's actions? What connection did she and Gray shared in thepast and what Jellal has to do with her? Stick with the story to find out! I would like to hear your oppinion. If you like it favorite or follow it and give me reviews to know what you think. See you soon ;) ) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning that everyone was waiting finally came!...

Wide opened eyes everywhere inside the Guild. In every dorm that existed, in every house that the members lived. All who remembered what happened those years ago were anguishing for what was coming next.

It was the day that the '' _Devil''_ would be unlished.

Frostie's chains would be untied.

Gray Fullbuster was waiting quietly and patiently for Makarov's orders. His hand was wrapped around with a bandage. He had hurt it pretty bad last night. Juvia never left. She was standing right outside his door, listening to every punch that touched the wall, hearing every scream that escaped his mouth and feeling every breath that escaped his lungs. Her heart was hurting too. He was in so much pain. And there was so much anger inside him. Juvia didn't know what to do, what to say. She couldn't empathize with him or find the courage to walk straight in front of him and touch his hand, saying to him that things would get better.

She couldn't so such thing, not because she didn't want to, but because she knew nothing would change. Gray had a special connection once with that wicked girl. If there was one thing that Juvia was good at besides her magical skills with any kind of water, was understanding the strong emotions that were hiding behind people's eyes. Especially Gray's.

So no...

She didn't do anything. The only thing she could do was letting a tear fall with every punch that Gray did.

In the meantime, Frostie was in no better position. The sun's light couldn't reach her cell. She couldn't see day's light, nor the blue sky or hear the birds singning. She couldn't smell the bloomed flowers or feel the chilly wind upon her skin. It was pitch black inside her cell.

But she knew that morning had finally arrived. She felt it in her soul. It was like her powers were calling for her. Step by step, little by little...she would be there. She would finally be free after all these years.

She just wanted to be burried naked in the snow and stay there. Hug the frost, live with the cold. She wanted to feel alive again.

And that moment wouldn't be too late...

 **IN THE DUNGEONS**

The heavy steps echoed clearly in her ears. Someone was coming and she felt very excited but nervous at the same time. Once she was out of her cell, she would be blended with everyone in the Guild. She didn't want that.

Frostie didn't want to be next to any of them. Especially the guy who gave her the scar on her neck.

But she had to do it. It was _her_ time now.. Her time to shine.

The iron bars were now unlocked. A short man appeared in front of her. The smirk was clear upon her face. She was really amused with the way that hings were escalating.

Makarov didn't say a word. He grabbed her chains and made her stand up. Frostie smiled.

" Good morning...Master!" she smiled wide.

" You are not allowed to call me like that anymore!" Makarov said with a thunderous strict voice. His eyes were burning fire and his body was intense. Her whole existence made him feel angry.

The girl laughed. " Well, I thought it would be better to call you like that than a... dwarf!" she insulted him. Makarov though didn't react. Instead he grabbed her chains tightly, turned his back around and pulled her hardly, in result loosing her balance and fall on the ground.

The fall rocked the whole ground and a satisfying smile appeared uppon Makarov's lips.

" Let's move!" he said coldly and started pulling Frostie's chains, drugging her all along the way.

 **AT THE BIG HALL (MAIN ROOM IN THE GUILD)**

All the members were gathered around in the main room of the Guild! Whispers everywhere and a nerve racking atmosphere. Lucy was waiting impatiently to see that girl again. What she did to them was something terrible and unforgivable, but...there was something upon that girl that couldn't let Lucy rest in peace.

There was something in her eyes, Lucy was certain that this girl was hiding more than she could tell. It was a mystery and she wanted to solve it. But only by herself. Her friends had suffered because of this girl, she didn't want to say a word or put weird ideas in their minds. They were in pain long enough, she didn't want to causse them more. So she stayed silent and she waited that mysterious figure to study her more.

On the other hand, Juvia was standing at a corner studying Gray. His whole face and body was intense and his hand was still badly hurt. She couldn't find the courage to walk straight over him say something nice or relaxing. He gave her a different aura, a more intimidate one! So she stayed at her place, only watching. Natsu, however was _fired_ up! The fastest the mission would be complete, the better for him and his family. Once the mission was over he would chase that girl all over the world if its needed to punch her guts out. He would make her pay.

The chains echoed in the room and the girl appeared in front of them with a nusty smirk of amusement on her face and a naughty look in her eyes.

Everyones eyes turned upon Frostie. The short man was standing right next to her, holding her chains tightly inside his palms. Juvia was trying to catch a look from both Gray and the girl. She was certain that they would glance each other, she couldn't understand how she knew it but she certainly felt that. And it was true that it happened.

Frostie layed her eyes on Gray and he with his turn raised his eyes and glanced the scar upon her neck that he himself had created. The knot appeared again in his stomach. There was no difference though for Frostie. Her eyes landed upon Gray's wounded hand. He was circled with a bandage poorly. Frostie knew that it was the hand that had released the magic that hit her. He had hurt himself...for her!

They turned their glance the other way imidiately.

" One team will escort Frostie to the Winter's Mountain and they will report to me as soon as they will arrive." Makarov said with a sharp loud voice. Frostie's eyes opened widely and her lips parted slightly.

" Hold on a second... You won't come?" she asked surprised and a little bit of nervous. Makarov smiled amused.

" Are you afraid...Frostie?" Makarov mocked her with an annoying playful smile upon his lips. Frostie narrowed her eyes and smirked. She lowered her knees in order to come face to face with her ex Master. Her lips were inches appart from Makarov's moustache. A threatening move that allerted everyone in the room.

" You are about to send me out there with a bunch of unleashed dogs that _crave_ my flesh. And your dogs bite hard. Right now I am your best option at winning this game. Do you really wanna take that risk...Master?" Frostie said with a calm whispery wicked voice. She knew how to play her cards. Makarov swallowed deeply.

" Jellal will come with you." Frostie raised her body suttisfied. To the mention of that name Erza blushed for once more. They hadn't talked at all since he arived, they didn't have the time. But the truth was that she didn't even know what to say to him.

Frostie locked her eyes with the cherry blossom haired boy. Natsu tightened his fists and Lucy was holding his arm from behind, trying to calm him down.

" Is the dragon coming too?" The girl asked. The veins upon his forehead was now pretty clear as it also was the annoyance upon his face.

" Of course I am!" Natsu hissed.

" Why?" she asked so natural taking all by surprise. Gray knew what was coming and he stood right next to Lucy having Juvia by his side.

" This mission in not for you Natsu. I mean... You couldn't protect Tomas." One step closer to Natsu...First hit. " You couldn't protect the Guild..." Another step closer to him. Second hit. The veins were pretty clear upon his entire body. " Tell me...What kind of dragon gets defeated by...flames?" She was now standing a few inches away from his face. That annoying smile she had on her face, made him reach his limits.

" Kairo..." he said behind his teeth. Fire appeared and cirlced his fist. He attacked without second thought. The powerful fist landed upon another magic. Jellal had blocked the attack with his magic powers.

" Enough!" he said looking at both of them furiously.

" Well done! Fine. Jellal can come!" Frostie said. Everyone was left speechless.

Frostie looked at them surprised. She srugged. " What? I had to make sure that my protection would be one hundred percent succeded."

" I wouldn't like any more wounds upon my skin..." she let those words escape the moment her brown big eyes got locked with Gray's. Gray touched his wounded hand with his fingers and guilt rized inside him. He lowered his head and angrily he turned his sight away from her. Juvia grabbed his hand.

Yes...She did! It was the only thing that she could do. She couldn't feel his pain, nor his hatred. She hadn't been there. At that time, when his world was dissapearing right in front of his eyes, when his comrades, his friends...were killed. No she wasn't there. At that time she was planing how to defeat him when her Guild would attack. Juvia was not in his life back then and she knew that. So, the only thing she could do right now was to grab his hand tightly and remind him that she was here now!

Frostie saw that.

She saw the soft fingers rubbing his wound carefully, she noticed how his eyes relaxed under her touch. One more piece got broke inside her. But it was okay...After all...The only way Frostie could describe herself was a vessel filled with broken shattered pieces. She turned her back and looked down.

Erza's eyes travelled upon Jellal. After all she could feel herself burning up just simply standing in the same room as he was. How long had it been since they last talked? How was he doing? What had he been doing? She would like to ask and learn all those things. To see the smile upon his face. But...at the moment the only thing she could do was to remain silent. The sadness that was filling his eyes waw pretty clear to her. H e was feeling sad about Nora. But why?...

" _Why that look Jellal?..."_ she thought.

" It's time to move on...don't you think?" Frostie said with en empty voice. Makarov nodded in agreement. And the next thing tha happened was the team exiting the Guild's door and following their way towards the Winter's Mountain.

 **( Hello! First of all I am sorry tha I took so long to update. You know, life is life... But here I am with a brand new chapter and the next will be uploaded soon enough, I promise. So...What do you think? What is Frostie hiding? What do you think about her? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for your supprt guys, means alot. See you soon ;) )**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **ON THE WAY TO THE WINTER'S MOUNTAIN**

There must had been passed hours since they left the Guild. The team that was escorting Frostie had left Magnolia and they were walking outside of the main city. They were passing vilagges and rivers and small forests, but they still had a long way to go.

" Can you get more boring than this?" Frostie finally spoke annoyed of the huge silence that existed between all of them. No one responded. Everyone looked so annoyed. Juvia was walking right next to Gray and Erza was standing next to Natsu along with Lucy so that she could keep an eye on him. Frostie was standing in the middle while Jellal was leading the way holding in his palms the cold thick metal of her chains.

Frostie rolled her eyes in boredome. As for Lucy... She wanted so badly to go talk to that girl, but she was afraid so she remained at her place.

" Gray- sama..." Juvia's voice got heard. Frostie turned all of her attention upon the girl. She was waiting to hear what she would say to him.

" How is your hand?" she asked shyly. Gray smiled at her and reassured her that he was fine. The most pain had gone away.

" This journey will be sooo boring! Come on you guys I thought you would be more f-"

Frostie stopped walking. Gray and Natsu stopped too. The others turned around surprised. Frostie hold her chains tightly so that she could stop Jellal from moving.

" What is it?" Lucy asked confused.

" Natsu what happened?" Erza asked worried. Natsu turned around and looked at Frostie.

" Do you feel it too?" he asked without a single sign of hatred. Frostie turned her head to the left. Towards that direction that she felt all that pain inside her soul. It was like a strong wave had hit her heart and filled her with pain, tears, sadness, suffering. Something terrible must have happened in that village behind this forest.

Natsu and Gray felt exactly the same thing that Frostie did.

" We must move on!" Gray said coldly. Frostie widened her eyes. In seconds she had wrapped her chains all over Gray's neck and turned him around to face her. Everyone got surprised and got allerted.

" Don't you feel it too? Don't you smell it? The pain...The blood.. We must go!" Frostie unleashed a face that no one had seen since the moment she arrived at the Guild. A worried look, a vanurable look.

" Since when do you care?" he answered coldly. Frostie surrendered. Of course...

Since when did she care... That was the picture she wanted them to see. A careless beast. No emotions, no heart. But still...She had to go there. She had to see what had happened.

Gray released his neck from her chains and turned his back at her.

" Let's get going-"

" Oi Gray!"

" Don't give me that crap Natsu. This could be a trap. What... suddenly we trust her?" he yelled furiously.

At that moment everyone thought that Natsu would snap. But Natsu calmed down himself, his heartbeat got slower and steady and the veins disappeared from his arms.

" Gray..." he said with a calm voice. Gray looked at him furiously. " She is in pain!" Natsu said. Gray looked at her.

Her chained up hands were placed upon her head and her eyes were shot closed. She was sqeezing her teeth and her whole body was in tense.

" It could be an act..." Gray couldn't let himself believe that girl.

" We need to go!" Frostie yelled. " I must go there...please!" she said looking at Natsu with eyes ready to water and a pleading surrendered look. Everyone was surprised but no one moved. Until...

Her long strong milky legs guided her in front of Frostie. The wind blew softly and made her golden hair float behind. Her soft small hands took Frostie's chains and with one move she released them. The chains fell on the ground.

" Lucy! What are you doing?" Erza yelled surprised and took out her sword ready to block any attack hat would come from her. Everyone got in a fight position ready to face the attack.

" Aren't we Fairy Tail mages?" she hissed. Lucy turned around facing them. " She is a prisoner with no magic. If we can't deal with her when she tries something unexpected, then we are not worthy of being called Fairy Tail wizards. She won't run. I know she won't!" Everyone lowered their guard and put their weapons back in place.

" Lead the way." Lucy said to Frostie.

Frostie widened her eyes. This golden haired young lady in front of her...trusted her. Or, maybe was her powers and her abilities the ones that believed in? Either way, Frostie was unchained now. But she didn't want to run. She just wanted to pass the thick forest and run towards the location she knew something bad had happened.

 **INSIDE THE THICK FOREST**

They were walking quitely, passing through the enormous trees, the thick bushes and the sun kissed grasss.

No one was talking, they were just following the...the _enemy_. Frostie's heart started beating faster with each step she made. Closer and closer to that location made her head filled with pain, like thousands of nails were piercing inside her mind. But she showed nothing.. She didn't reveal her suffer.

As for Juvia...

" Gray- sama! Wait a second!" she yelled kindly trying to catch up with the ice mage.

Gray didn't stop walking he just slowed down a bit till Juvia was standing right next to him.

" That...That _thing_ that this girl is feeling...Do you- Do you feel it too? Are you in pain?" she asked. Truth was that Juvia didn't understand what had just happened a few minutes ago. Suddenly they had stopped walking, Frostie started acting weird and she could feel her dear Gray's body tremble with cold sweat running down his naked body. But she couldn't understand the reason.

" Yes! But, not exatly like her. It's been always like that! For me, Natsu and Nor- ...Frostie!" Gray made a pause. Juvia's eyes were studying carefully his beautiful face and his expretionss.

" For me and Natsu it's only just a hunch! It starts with anxiety rising inside us and cold sweat running down our bodies, that's how we know something bad is happening close to us. But for Frostie it's been more awful. I think it came along with her powers. She starts feeling pain inside her head, suddenly the taste and smell of blood is clear to her and her heart starts beating incredibly fast. She is in pain-" he continued but he was cut off by Natsu who was listening to their conversation.

" But we managed to save a lot of lives back at the times thanks to her and that hunch me and Gray had. This thing is a gift and a curse." Natsu finally explained.

" But why do only the three of you feel it?" Lucy asked walking right next to Natsu.

" That...We don't know!" Gray replied speaking of the truth.

Their little chat was continuing till the moment they heard a loud gasp of surprise.

Their feet stopped moving. Behind the sun shines a small village appeared.

" Oh My God!" Erza let the words of surprise escape her mouth. Lucy widened her eyes and placed both of her hands in front of her mouth. Juvia grabbed Gray's arm tightly and tried to look away.

" You were right!" Natsu hissed in anger. That terrible view disturbed him and made him sad just like everyone else.

Frostie for one more time she was right, that was why she was petrified with a blank look on her face.

The little cozy houses were burned to ashes, the rich fields were entirely destroyed and as for the people of the village...Dead!

Each and every one of them. Children, Women, Men...all of them corpses on the ground.

But there was something strange that everyone of the team noticed. There was not even one sign of blood or struggle upon their bodies. The village was brought down to dust but the people's bodies looked unharmed. Though it was clearly that they didn't longer possess a beating heart.

" What happened here?" Lucy asked walking closer to the heart of the village.

" Are they dead?" Erza asked.

" Yes!" Jella stood right next to her replying to her question. Erza didn't blush this time. She couldn't feel embarassed not with that view ahead of her.

" Every one of them!" he sounded so certain.

" Maybe there could be survivors!" Juvia sended a small wave of hope inside their hearts.

" I certainly doubt that." but Frostie was there to ruin it.

" How can you be so sure?" Juvia asked irritaded.

" No, no, she is right! Those people are long gone. They are nothing but empty vessels."

" Vessels?" Lucy asked with sadness in her heart.

" Oi what do you mean by that?" Natsu yelled. He realised that those two, Jellal and Frostie knew something about the incident.

" He means their souls left their bodies." Frostie replied to his question, triggering his curiosity.

" You seem to know quite a few things about that, don't you." Gray said exactly what Natsu was thinking. Frostie looked at him with a serious look that reassured what he already knew. She knew...She knew what happened to those people.

" What are you not telling us Frostie?" Erza asked, understanding those looks between them.

Frostie looked at Jellal. He nodded his head. " There is no point hiding it anymore." he said.

Frostie took a deep breath. She started walking slowly towards the corpse of a young boy at the age of six.

" These people were mortals. Pure hearts and souls with no magic running inside of them." she began to explain. Everyone sarted gathering around her.

Frostie kneeled down and took the young boy inside her arms. Lucy was moved by that. Her eyes were ready to shed a lot of tears but she tried to hold them. The boy was breathless, with no heart pounding inside his chest, no pulse, no blood running through his veins. He was cold under her touch. That boy didn't look dead, but like a...doll! A soulless doll.

" This is the mission that we are asighned to acomplish. We must prevent something like that from happening again." her fingers run through his soft black hair and caressed his forehead.

" The mission?" Erza said. " Yes, but what exactly is the mission? What do we have to prevent? Who killed these people and how?" she asked all the important questions.

" Who did this is unkown yet. But how they did it..." she paused.

" Speak Frostie!" Gray commanded.

" Those kind of people are certainly mages. They dream a world with power and magic everywhere. A world where magic rules! In a world like that there will be no place for mortals, common humans. What we- What Fairy Tail and every Guild in Fiore lives for is exactly the opposite of what that those people want. You live to protect the mortals, they live to wipe them all out...by sucking their souls out of their bodies!"

Everyone was left speachless. For the first time after her arrival, they understood why they needed her. This was indeed a serious mission. Whoever those people were, they wanted to wipe off humanity.

Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Juvia...all of them were thinking those pure happy faces, those honest smiles upon the people's faces. And then they had that picture in front of them. Corpses. Empty vessels with no souls in it. They must stop this madness.

" Unfortunately we have no names!" Jellal spoke. " We know nothing about the people who attacked. We don't know if this is a kind of magic that they use to suck their souls, we don't know if they use a weapon. We know nothing yet. But what we certainly do know, is that they are looking for powerful mages. Strong enough that they can be members of their Guild."

" That is why you need Frostie to take her powers back." Gray realized.

" As soon as they will feel that power showing up, they will hunt it down. They wll try to find her." Jellal explained looking at her. " And once they will, we will learn with who we are dealing with!"

" Yes but-"

" Enough with talking!" Frostie cutt off Lucy! She placed carefuly the young boy's body and stood up.

" Gray!" she spoke his name. The sound of her voice calling him brought sivers to his body and anger in his heart. But he remained calm.

" Freeze their bodies!" she ordered. Everyone gasped in surprise.

" What are you talking about? We are gonna burry them!" he yelled in anger.

" So you are convinced that we will fail this mission!" she said strictly looking at him with anger in her eyes.

" What? No, I didn't-"

" I'm gonna return that boy's soul in his body! And everyone's in this village! I'm gonna stop this nightmare. But I need my powers. I don't have them at the moment that's why I need yours. Freeze them. Preserve their bodies." she said with eyes burning fire.

And Gray did it! He didn't know why. But those eyes of hers reminded him the old Frostie. The old Nora! The girl he once...cared for. The girl that once was a hero. The girl that once was a family!

Gray used his magic upon the people and with the help of Natsu and Juvia he transfered the bodies somewhere that was safer.

" Done!" he said with his bare sweaty chest showing of the good work he had done. Juvia felt so lucky standing right next to him but she felt burning up with anger when she noticed Frostie's eyes travelling upon Gray's body for a second.

" Good!" she said. Frostie grabbed the chains and placed them upon her hands taking everyone by surprise. " Hey you, princess!" she said mocking Lucy. " Chain me up! There is a sort cut form here to the Winter's Mountain. We need to keep going!"

Lucy chained her up and they started moving ahead.

Along the way Frostie didn't notice the curiosity burning inside Lucy's eyes. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but there was something about Frostie that...realy...realy liked!

But she couldn't tell. Lucy couldn't say that there was a spark inside her that was telling her that Frostie was not the evil girl she pretended to be. She saw how she caressed that boy's forehead, how protectively she hugged his body. She saw how determined she was to save those people. Something was up with that girl...she was certain about it.

" What are you holding?" she took the chance to talk to her the moment she noticed that her palm was closed tightly. Frostie didn't spoke.

" Is it something that belonged to the boy?" Lucy continued. Frostie stopped and looked at her. Then she placed something inside her hand. Lucy looked at it. It was a small velvet pink bow. She looked at Frostie.

" He had a sister!" she said with a sad voice and kept moving on.

Lucy stood there studying the bow for a minute. Then she thought again the tone of her voice when she said that the boy had a sister.

She was one hundred percent sure now. Frostie was not the monster she wanted everyone to think and Lucy was determined to bring that angel that she was hiding back to the surface again.

 **( Konichiwa Minaaa! Hahah. It didn't took that long to update this time. So anyways. What do you think about the mission? Who are the enemies? And what about Lucy? Do you think that she is right about Frostie? Or is it just an act? Let me know your opinion. Review and let me know what you think, favorite if you like it and follow me and my story for more! See you soon ;) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 **AT THE WINTERS MOUNTAIN.**

They were walking quietly. What they had just found shokced everyone so they were drowning in their own thoughts. Dark ones. Troubled ones. Luce was walking right behind Frostie. That girl gave her a very strange vibe. She was pretending to be a monster, an awful person, but for some reason Lucy believed it was only that. Pretence! What if she was just a girl with a broken heart? What if there was more to the story οf the attack and the betrayal? She had to know what she was hiding because she was certain that something was off with her. Those eyes...That look that she gave to her when she placed the tiny bow in her palm...was not a look of a monster!

The more they walked, the most the weather started to change. Cold air started circling their bodies and snow was starting to fall upon their heads. The Wintes Mountain was close. They could feel the frozen air burning their cheeks.

" We are almost here!" Jellal said. A smirk appeared on Frostie's face and her heart skipped a bit. How long has it been? How long has it been since the last time she used her powers? Since the incident... She could feel herslelf burning with desire. She was craving that power. That feeling of being able to conquer the world...Was something so magnificent. She wanted it. She was hungry for it. The power, the cold, that invincible strength...She wanted all of them again.

And now it was the time for it to happen!

" Ladies and Gentlemen... Welcome to the Winters Mountain.!" Ezra welcomed them.

Lucy's eyes widened. In front of her there was nothing but snow. Huge mountains covered in white frozen dust. The cold was undescribable. Her whole body was trembling. How would she get her powers back? There was nothing else but an empty whitness.

Jellal walked towards Frostie. Everyones eyes followed him. They were in positions in case she decided to make a move.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

" For what?" Frostie replied. The cold had no effect on her. She actually enjoyed it.

There was a pause. Jellal looked at her in the eyes and with a kind look. He smiled.

" Freedom!". There was a pause there. Freedom? What was it like? She had forgotten. All this time she was nothing more than a bird in a cage, powrless and unprotected. She was afraid to feel this freedom again. Freedom huh?... Well that put a pretty big smile on her face. A smile that was visible to everyone. Lucy was convinced. She was so much more than a monster. Juvia though was frightened. Not because she was about to gain her powers again, but because of that look of agony that Gray had on his face. He was angry, he was disgusted, but that look... That look of nostalgia was exactly what was breaking Juvia's heart. She wanted to know more about him and her. What was she to him before the incident? Was she someone important? Was she someone that could take him away from her? She had never seen him in such an emotional state before, it was making her feel so scared and hopeless.

" Ready?" Jellal asked, holding tightly her full coated chained up hands.

" Ready!" she replied with a trembling voice. The chains had been removed! They fell upon the snow, so deep that they were covered in the end. Everyone made a step back. Erza placed her hand upon her sword being prepared for the upcoming attack. But, Jellal's frozen hands touched hers. Her eyes widened and her heart started beating fast. She was not expecting that.

" You won't be needing that!" he reassured her. He seemed so confident and sure of what he said, he made her trust him.

Frostie moved twoards with a look filled with agony. There was an emptiness in the atmosphere, but it made her feel so good. Her bare feet were sinked inside the snow but she didn't mind. It felt so good. There were no buildings or any sign of human or even animal life. The whole place was isolated coated in a beautiful white blanket. She remembered that place. She got here when she first got her powers. That feeling that rized inside her guided her at that mountain, then. It was majestic. The others were completely frozen. The cold was too sharp. Frostie should harry because they wouldn't last long.

She walked at the middle of the area, where absolutely nothing excisted. It was quiet and peaceful. She was ready...

She waited and waited...but... nothing happened. Not even the slightest change upon her.

" Nothing is happening." she realized sick worried. " Why is nothing happening?" she looked at them completely hopeless. Could it be that after so many years of isolation, her powers had given up on her? Wasn't her emotions strong enough to make it happen?

" Gray..." Natsu spoke. The ice wizard looked at him deadly serious. He knew it! He knew what he had to do, but...He was straggling.

 _Don't say it Natsu...Just Don't!_ He thought!

" Help her!". It wasnt like Natsu wanted to help the girl who killed their friends, who destroyed their home. But she was the solution to the problem. She had to gain her powers back for the sake of everyone else's.

Gray closed his eyes and with a small, almost unseen, movement of his fingers, manipulated the ice. A frozen figure appeared in front of Frostie. It was a boy! A thin tall boy with a smile on his face. His made up frozen fingers caressed Frostie's cheek.

Her heart had stopped. It just couldn't be possible to be able to see him again. Even if it was a fake, her heart hurt. It was her brother. Her beautiful brother. It's been ages, she couldn't even remember his face. But...God Help Her... That frozen figure...

It...was...her...brother!

" Thomas!" she whispered with a trembling voice. Her tears were falling from her eyes the moment his hand touched her cheek. But this heaven didn't last for long. The figure melted upon her hands in an instant. He was lost for once more.

" No...Nooo!" she screamed! Lucy could feel her heart breaking. Why would he do that to her? He wanted to hurt her, right? How this could help her?

Suddenly the weather started to change. A cold air appeared that gathered up around Frostie's body. The snow was getting mixed up with the air and suddenly... Frostie's body started rizing up from the ground. The weather started to become even more dangerous now. Natsu protected Lucy with his arms as a shield and Juvia stood behind Gray. Jellal walked in front of Ezra and hold her hand so that they could keep the balance and not let the crazy wind take them along with it.

Her hair started to change to this beautiful doubled colour of pure blue and white, her skin turned white just like the snow and as for her eyes..That dark brown colour vanished. Her eyes opened, icy frost was the colour. A huge tornado had been created around her figure, it was tranforming her to the monster that caused everyone pain back then. But now they needed that monster.

Her feet touched the ground and in that speciffic moment everything stopped. The air froze, they could see the small snowflakes with their own eyes. She waved her arms and in an instant, she cleared the weather. The tornado vanished, the air disappeared and the cold became softer. Everyone and everything got silent. She stood up fully reborn.

" She...is... beautiful!" the words escaped Lucy's mouth without wanting to cause trouble, but it was the truth. She was breathtaking. An angel that got reborn from the snow. And those eyes... She had never seen such eyes. They were hypnotizing. Lucy could see the power that was circling Frostie's body. She felt strong, she looked strong but what took her back, was that honest happy smile on her face. A kind heart warming smile.

" I know, right?" he wasn't thinking. No Gray wasn't thinking at all of what he said, because at that moment he didn't care. Just for a few second, he was only seeing the fragile girl that always was protecting. Juvia lowered her head to the sound of that phrase. She was feeling so uneasy. Jealousy was making her have nasty feelings. Not only that girl hurt her precious prince, but he actually looked like he cared about her in a different way and that made her sad. She was starting to hate Frostie, a lot.

Frostie looked at her hands. It was like she was a different person. Reborn and refreshed, ready to take action, to unleash all that power inside her and this time do something good with it. It was a miracle!

" I'm back!" she said teared up lookng at Jellal. He left Erza's hand and looked that happy girl with proud.

" You're back!"

She smiled so big, that Lucy couldn't do otherwise but to feel happy for her.

Frostie knew that it was a miracle, but it wouldn't happen without his help...

She glanced, just for one second...

 _Thank you...Gray!_

She thought and let a tear of hapiness roll down.

 **(Hello my beautiful readers. Took me quite a long to update. But when you're not well inspiration sometimes it's hard to come. There's a lot in my mind. I'm writing three books that are non fanfiction and they are my three first attempts of sending them to a publicy agency. Wish me luck to that hehe! Anyway, I'm trying my best to update here and on my other account. You see how bad I love creating stories, sometimes a new idea pops. But anyway, thank you for following me, beinf patient. Firstly I would like to know who is your favourite charachter from Fairy tail? Write down and let me know. So, what do you think about that chapter? Our charachter has now her powers back. What do you think about her and what do you think about the relationship with Gray? Is Juvia's jealousy gonna be a problem? Stick with the story to find out more! Thank you so much you guys! See you soon ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 _ **SOMEWHERE DEEP IN THE WILD FOREST**_

A man was running as fast as his feet could manage. He was almost breathless but he kept on running. He had to tell her. That power he sensed...It had to be her and _she_ had to know.

" Mistress!" he yelled out of breath. The dark figure sitting on a silver throne raised her head. The sea of corpses in front of her creeped out the man who couldn't believe that all these people were dead. All of them were defenceless creatures that the only thing they wanted in their lives was to be happy along with their families. They were people with no magic running inside them, they were no threat to the world yet that dark figure despised them with all her heart. In a world where magic ruled there was no place for common people, that is why she didnt mind killing every man, woman and even a child. Those people for her were nothing more than empty vessels.

" What is it Jerom?" she asked behind the shadows.

" It happened!" the man said with a trembling voice. The figure stood up from her sit with eyes spitting fire. She turned around facing the man with a dark evil look and an unusual excitement on her face.

" Find her!" she ordered!

 _ **AT THE WINTERS MOUNTAIN**_

" How does it feel?" Lucy asked as she aproached Frostie who seemed to be truly happy. The girl turned around surprised, but the honest smile of the blonde girl made her feel a bit comfortable and even warmed her heart a little bit. It was nice to know that even one of the team was not afraid or despised her. She didn't know if it was true, but Lucy seemed normal around her.

" It feels like... Freedom!" she smiled. For a moment there Lucy felt the urge to take her hand into hers, to show her sympathy and comfort.

" Enjoy it as you can. Soon you will be returned to your cell!" a girly angry voice interrupted them.

" Juvia!" said Lucy surprised. It was true that Juvia seemed a little bit different. She wasn't quite herself. Ever since Frostie arrived, Juvia looked like she was dived into anxiety. Everybody in the Guild knew the bond she shared with Gray, but he himself had his own past and demons to deal with. Frostie seemed to be one of the ghosts that had haunted him for a long time and now it was the moment to face her. But no one of the new members had actually ever heard that tragic story nor had ever listened to that girl's name and history. For them the bond that Gray and Frostie shared was still unknown and that not only worried Juvia but broke her heart too. Perhaps this time she had to deal with a true romantic rival and Lucy undertsood that things were complicated in a level that made her emotions aggressive towards Frostie.

Frostie looked at her. She saw the fear and insecurity in her eyes, yet she was brave enough to speak to her like that. From the first moment she realized that Juvia was the closest person from the Guild to Gray and that...made her mad but if she wanted to be truthful to herself, she felt a bit relaxed, because that girl seemed that would do anything for him. She smiled and turned around. That took Lucy in surprise. She was expecting a rude comment or an evil look, but that honest smile in her face was something that didn't see coming.

" Okay. What is the next step now? Returning to the Guild?" Ezra spoke. Jellal look at her. They didn't have the time to talk. Lots of things had happened, he wanted so bad to talk to her, to tell her his adventures and share the truth about how he met that strange girl with the enormous power, even perhaps take a moment, just a second to hold her hand, to feel the warmth of her body as he would wrap his arms around her. There was a tiny blush upon his cheeks caused by those thoughts, but he managed to hide it.

" First of all we have to change our location! Now that she got her powers-"

" They will come looking for me!" Frostie interrupted.

" What do you mean?" Natsu asked. Natsu seemed too a little bit different than the usual to Lucy. She didn't have the chance to talk with him and let him share with her his emotions. He truly felt betrayed. He loved the Guild and all his comrades, so being beataryed by one of them, must had really broken his heart. So, that situation had changed him. He was serious and not his usual lively self. The look in his eyes was dark and sad at the same time, it made her worry.

" Do you remember what I said? They are looking for people with enormous power to make them their soldiers, to share their purpose with them. Now that I have them back, they will come looking for me!"

" That's perfect. So all we need to do is wait for them and then kick their ashes. Now, I'm fired up!" he said with a winning smile and a few flames escaping from his mouth.

" It's not that simple! We are not ready to fight! Besides...There is one more thing we have to do." she hesitated. Sure she got her powers back but things would become even more dangerous now.

" What is it Frostie?" Titania asked determined to accomplish the next step no matter how hard it was.

" We need to find a key!"

" A key? What kind of key?" Juvia asked standing next to her beloved Gray. They looked so good together it drove her insane.

" I thought the mission was to bring you here to get your powers back." Gray said with a little bit of an aggressive tone.

" It was! The first part at least. The key is what we have to find. I've told you that the plan of these people is to anihilate all the humanity. But to do that they need something stronger than what they have. There is a portal that needs three speciffic keys to open. They have already the two, we have, no matter the risks, to find the other one before it's too late-"

" Too late for what? What do they want to do with the portal Frostie?" Natsu asked worried now.

" They want to summon a dragon." she said with one breath. Everyones' heart stopped. There was already one specific dragon that all of them feared and had faced before and that was Acnologia. What kind of dragon could possibly come through that portal?

" It's the destroyer of all worlds. The eldest dragon that ever existed. It is given the name. ''The King''." Jellal explained a bit more. No one has ever heard of that dragon before. Igneel never mentioned that to Natsu. He couldn't just believe it.

" How is it come that we never heard about this?" Gray asked what Natsu had in mind.

" He was locked away by three Celestial mages very long ago. Those people gave their lives to protect the world and give its people a fututre. We must not let them take that key Natsu!" Frostie looked at Natsu with eyes that spoke the truth. She wasn't lying. If there was one thing that Frostie loved more than her own brother that was her freedom. If the plan of these unkown people succeded then all the world would fall into darkness and Frostie's eyes would never meet the bright sun again. She wouldn't lie about something like that.

" How do you know all that?" Ezra asked completely speachless. Indeed how? All of them wanted to know that answer but they only got one answer: _It's a very long story._

A story that Lucy was dying to hear.

" So where is that key?" the ice mage asked.

" There is a cave not far away from here."

" You mean Dragon's Jaws?" Ezra asked shocked. " Jellal people die in there! Our magic isn't strong enough to -"

" Mine is!" Natsu said determined. Lucy's heart stopped. She had only heard rumors about this cave. It was said that there was this long rock that underneath of it rested a sea made of hot lava. If you managed to pass that deadly hot sea, treasure waited you at the other side. But... No one lived to tell the tale. Natsu sure was a dragon slayer with fire being the element of his magic, but that dive would be too deadly for him. She had seen him swallow some pretty crazy stuff and unleash some unbelievable power, but...there was no chance his body could manage that fall.

" Natsu-"

" Show us the way." he didn't let Lucy speak. He had to see it himself how dangerous it was. Lucy was worried but there was no time for things like that. Danger was coming and it was worse than what he imagined.

 _ **AT DRAGON'S JAWS**_

There was a huge storm that covered the entrance of the cave. All the snow was mixed up in a tornado and the wild wind made it even bigger, more dangerous and deadlier.

" How the hell are we gonna get passed this?" Ezra said as she covered her eyes. The wind was so strong that pushed their bodies back. It was impossible to fight it. The strength that natural event had was beyond the normal limits. It could destroyed an entire city.

" I can hardly believe that there is a cave behind all these!" Juvia yelled! A loud scream got heard and Ezra's feet left the ground. The wind fighted her with all its strength and her body wasn't heavy enough to remain on the ground. A hand grabbed her. Her eyes opened and a blue hair mage appeared in front of her. The blush couldn't leave her face. How could it be that this man no matter the mistakes he's done, was also the one who was saving her in times of need?!

" Lucy!" Natsu yelled. Lucy got pushed by the wind leaving Natsu's side. If the tornado swallowed her up there was no way she could possibly survive that.

" Natsu!" she screamed. But her feet stopped inches away from the terrifying tornado. A cold hand was grabbing her wrist. The snow blinded her but she managed to see the figure who saved her. The ice girl appeared in front of her with that perfectly unique colour in her eyes: Icy frost.

" Stand back!" she almost hissed. A smirk appeared on her face and Lucy did as she was told. Frostie walked inside the tornado leaving Lucy petrified.

" No!" she screamed.

" Lucy what happened?" Ezra yelled struggling to keep her feet on the ground.

" Frostie just walked straight into the tornado!"

" What?"

" It's okay!" Gray appeared next to them holding Juvia in his arms. " She can handle this!"

Oh and how right he was. Frostie stood right in the middle of the wild tornado. Her hands started to become one with the ice and with one movement she rested her knee and palms upon the snowy ground. The tornado stopped and did one reverse turn. Then the wind stopped and the snow got petrified in middle air. It was like a dream. The snowflakes appeared as stars in front of their eyes and then vanished like water. The sky got cleaned, the tornado had dissapeared and the wind never returned. There was only silence and the rocky cave appeared in front of them.

Lucy was amazed by what she had seen. The power Natsy and Gray had was no compare to what she had seen now. Was she truly the strongest mage that ever excisted?

" Are you coming?" she said with a calm voice and a winning look.

The cave was dark. Natsu's flames were the ones that helped them see the way and also Jellal's light magic helped a lot. They were close to fullfil the mission. But the closer they were getting the anxier Frostie was becoming. No one lived to tell the tale for this cave. It was a deadly pit filled with lava and she knew that Nats would be diving to his death. But it was one life for thousands. For this mission someone had to die sooner or later.

" Are you okay?" that familiar sweet voice reached her again. That girl was truly fearless. The pure honest look of Lucy pissed her off. How could she stand being around her after what she heard?

" Are you sure I'm the one you should be asking that?" she said kinda rudely.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, that I cannot understand you. There might be some mental problem with you. How can you speak to me so...kind?".

Lucy stopped. The other's kept on moving but she remained at her place. Frostie turned around to face her. Her golden hair was falling upon her eyes, she couldn't see the look she had on right now.

" Because I believe you are kind."

" Kind? Have you not been listening to the story? I killed people-"

" Yes! But- I know there is more. There is always more!" she said raising her voice. Lucy didn't say anything more. She kept on walking. Yes, there was more and she would find out. Frostie saved her. No person who had only evil inside his heart would do that.

She was gonna find out who Frostie really was and she was gonna bring her back home!

" Here we are!" Jellal said. A sudden heat circled their bodies. Gray got stripped in seconds as usual and Frostie felt like her skin was meliting. Everyone got rid of those warm clothes but things were still bad. Even for Natsu this atmosphere was pretty hot. The lava rested underneath the long rock and the mysterious key was underneath all that.

Natsu got rid all of his clothes, staying only with his underwear.

" Okay! Here we go-"

" Natsu!" Lucy stopped him. Natsu turned around facing her. Her hands got wrapped around his naked body. Frostie got taken by surprise. She knew that reaction. She had seen it, let along felt it before. That was not only friendship.

" Come back!" she said with almost tears in her eyes. Natsu smiled and patted her head once.

" See you in a minute!" he smiled and Lucy blashed. Before she could realize he had fallen down. The splash got heard and everyone was tensed. Though the one minute, became lots of minutes and then...almost half an hour had passed.

" He still hasn't come up yet!" Lucy said worried.

" Someone needs to go down there!" Gray said. Ezra interfered saying that it would be suicide, but Gray didn't listen.

" I'll go bring that idiot back, with the key!" he said. Juvia started talking filled with fear but her words weren't clear for Frostie. The picture of Gray diving inside that sea of lava... He wasn't coming back, his ice magic wasn't that strong to help him survive.

Juvia kept trying to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He also remained only with his underwear. He ran. His feet was inches away from the end, though...he didn't manage to jump. A hand rested upon a shoulder and an angelic voice whispered something. The palm released an enormous amount of magic that managed to freeze Gray's body, something that took everyone by surprise. Gray was never bothered by the cold let along the ice. No one could freeze him, except her... He widened his eyes. And everything seemed to happen in slow mossion. He couldn't move a muscle and then she appeared in front of him.

" No..." he hissed. Frostie rested her hand upon his cheek. She wanted to feel the warmth of his body in case this was her last trip. Gray's look was nothing like before. It wasn't filled with hatred but worry. She smiled to him. Then...her body turned into an ice stattue and fall into the burning sea. A soon as the splash got heard, the ice melted down of Gray's body and he got freed from her magic.

" Nora!" he screamed falling onto his knees and looking down at the burning emptiness.

 **( MINA! (EVERYONE) I'm back. Well this time didn't took that long, hehe! Thank you so much for your beautiful comments. Gives me inspiration and strength to keep on writing, so I realy appreciate your reviews. They mean a lot to me. So, how did you find this chapter? Seems that Lucy really believes in Frostie but why that is? And what about the relationship betaween Gray and the mysterious girl from his past? Review and tell me your opinion, I would like to see what are you thinking. Plus who is your favourite character of Fairy Tail and let me know what do you think about Frostie? Thank you so much you guys for keep reading it and for even giving it a shot. Means a lot! Love to see your opinions. See you soon ;) )**


End file.
